Pan Post 122
Pan Post 122 sparks the beginning of the Time Lock War and is considered to be happening alongside the end of NeSquared. Chimaat of both sides opens a rift to draw in the forces of the High Empire to Mega Jonestown Prime. While the forces of the High Empire are largely uniform, the forces of the God-Monarchs are greatly varied. The battle, however, is joined by two outside factions; Ameryl Hypericum, aboard her God-Killer Machine, and Peasant Girl of the Pan-Cosmic Command. The God-Killer Machine destroys the Cosmic Cannon of the High Empire while Peasant Girl is elated at the prospect of everything becoming Nothing and commands the Cosmic Destructors from aboard the PCC-Nullity. Neith Liérèn, formerly of the PCC herself, makes the Cosmic Destructors her priority target. When Zhuge affirms that he intends to reserve himself for the true battle ahead, Joseph David Shmoe proclaims the same thing to cover the fact he is no true god. Din, however, drags him into battle with her. Knightlord Thorn attacks Typhon while Carian Myste manages to trap one of the Netherwyrms inside his pocketwatch. Elsewhere in the Multiverse, Gul Moff Pfaxarxis and Gul Moff Ichron of the Pan-Cosmic Command watch the battle unfold and though Pfaxarxis hopes they will all annihilate themselves they are both concerned about the possible loss of Gul Moff Peysiant Guril. Post And so begins the end... NOTE: The following several posts, detailing the massive battle between Highemp and Mega Jonestown Prime, are considered to be concurrent with the end of NeSquared. *** Urbs Dei. Mega Jonestown Prime. Two centers of power, where each faction is at their strongest. Each side is loath to leave it stronghold to fight the other. So they instead tear open a rift in the universes. Highemp: Ready, honey? Chimaat: Ready, Daddy. The aged-up powerplayer raises her arms and gesticulates, chanting in strange tongues even as she focuses her will. A wind whips from her place on the battlements of the Stronghold of Powerplayers, and gales gust throughout the whole megalopolis of Urbs Dei (also known as Urbis Imperia). At the edge of the pocket plane in which the capital is contained, cracks splinter the sky, colored purple and green and white, all bright hues that sheer through the barriers between cosms. Urbis Imperia is protected in the most secure plane of the High Empire...but Mega Jonestown Prime is not. It is therefore only a little effort for Chimaat to force open a rift between this pocket plane and Earth's solar system. Her other self, Chimaat the God-Monarch, stretches out with her own powers, and assists herself in opening the rift - for both know this battle must come. And so, across a vast gulf of interdimensional space, Mega Jonestown Prime looks over to Urbs Dei, and vice versa. Legions of battlecruisers and high-powered entities launch, streaming across the gulf towards each other. From Urbs Dei come the powerplayers, clad in brilliant red and gold, flying through space under their own power. With them are the carriers and massive battleships of the High Empire, with swarms of countless cyberganic drones. Their flanks part to let the bulk of the massive Cosmic Cannon - product of the High Empire's Supreme Superweapons Division - come through, its ultimate weapon charging. From Mega Jonestown Prime come the demigod supermages, from the Orders of White, of Seventeen, of Bread Butter Side Up, and all the rest. Fewer but still numerous are the many baron-deities, terrifying in reality-warping power. Dragons and Derkesthai are among them as well, as are alitaurs, thundering through the void of space as easily as though they were galloping on ground. So too do the massive terrifying Netherwyrms - tamed by the Derkesthai Dragonlord Riaken - sail almost lazily through space. Where the High Empire's forces are more homogenous, the God-Monarch's armies are far more diverse, and yet more kinds of soldiers fill their ranks. Toastinators brandish deadly laser weaponry. Daves and sentient turnips serve in all manner of capacity, dependent on their skills, manning crew stations or piloting starfighters. PUDDAFs swoop proudly through the surging fleets, bellowing flame from their jaws in defiant challenge. Space pirates sail on star galleons, loading their ballistic cannons with devastating ammo. Highemp: Chimaat. Chimaat: Yes, Daddy? Highemp: Signal the High Imperial Grand Orchestra. The performance for which they have been training for eons is upon us! Presently the most gorgeous and epic music in the multiverse blares out, acting as soundtrack to the conflict, as the fleets slam into each other. PUDDAFs immolate whole swarms of cyberganic drones at once. Superlasers from High Imperial battlecruisers disintegrate star galleons in a single shot. Highemp: Queen Diggleton? Signal the Engine workers to focus on the baron-deities, to counter their reality-warping with our own. His Discharding-born wife sends the order. Minos Mootchief channels energy through his horn, increasing the abilities, prowess, and powers (where applicable) of everyone in Mega Jonestown Prime's armies. Onboard a massive planet-sized High Imperial battle station, the Sixteen Sorcerous Sisters of Serleria do the same for their husband's forces. From some distance, Peasant Girl surveys the conflict from the bridge of the Nullity. Peasant Girl: And so they keep countering each other, nullifying any advantage the other might have. It balances out to nothing. A zero sum game. There is an undercurrent of glee in her tone, which might or might not be touched with madness. Also a great distance away from the battle, but from another angle, Ameryl watches from the bridge of the God-Killer Machine. Ameryl: Our role is only to make sure they don't destroy the multiverse in their war. Keep the white hole charged. Are the quantum rail accelerators at peak capacity? Weapons Officer: Aye aye, ma'am. Ameryl surveys readouts, and sees the spectral analysis of the Cosmic Cannon's devastating weapon as it charges up. She stabs a finger at it. Ameryl: Eliminate that one! From the roiling heart of the God-Killer Machine's anti-power core, white light lances out to strike the Cosmic Cannon just before it can unleash its terrible blast. The Cosmic Cannon breaks apart under the touch of pure anti-power, imploding as it is consumed. Knightlord Thorn: That was no God-Monarch weapon! I need new scans, stat! But Highemp already knows who it is. Highemp: Ameryl. Thorn blanches slightly. Knightlord Thorn: I'll signal the Average Joe squad immediately, milord! Highemp merely nods in response. Highemp: She has come, just as I knew she would. And Peasant Girl won't be too far either. Indeed, Peasant Girl has seen the Cosmic Cannon's destruction, and claps her hands. Peasant Girl: So Ameryl is here, too? Let's go show her what we think of her rejecting me! Cosmic Destructors peel away from the Nullity, heading towards the Imperium fleet. Their path takes them directly into the conflict, forcing High Empire and Mega Jonestown Prime to take action in counteroffense. On the Nullity, Peasant Girl laughs delightedly. Peasant Girl: Soon, there will be Nothing left. Of any of us. A detachment of High Imperial ships splits off towards the Imperium fleet as well, primarily trillions of the expendable cyberganic drones. Their job is solely to harass the God-Killer Machine, so that the Average Joe squad can board and disable it. The Imperium cruisers open fire and launch starfighter squadrons in response, filling the void with laser fire. Typhon: It seems those who wish to join this battle are more than we expected. Chimaat: Oh yes! I remember now! The Pan Cosmic Command and Imperium both have factions that join in! Vedas Khaan: Fool child! You tell us this now?! The Shard silently raises a hand, and in the distance, a squadron of High Imperial battleships, along with the Cosmic Destructor they're attacking, both disintegrate. Vedas Khaan: Bah! I'll not sit by and watch as this husk snipes from afar! So saying, the former skrai zooms up into the sky from the balcony of the palace atop Mount Tall, and into the heart of the battle. Lo swears she can hear his gleeful yells of destruction as he tears into the foe, heedless of collateral damage to his own side. With a sigh, she informs her pirate fleet captains to maintain a wide berth from him. Typhon: Nor I. Highemperor will come to us or watch his entire army burn. The dragon swoops up into space as well, and grows from the size of a horse to his true immensity. The Ascension follows. Imeryn looks at Zhuge, who is sitting on a simple wooden stool, scorning all the grand furniture. Imeryn: Well? Aren't you going to join too? Zhuge: I'll save my strength for the true battle. Dave: Uh, as will I! Yannah: You don't have to be modest, Dave. We know you have more power than most of us, certainly sufficient to mop up Highemp's lackeys before engaging with him directly. Dave: Um, well, I, that is, I guess I should-- Din: Din fight with Dave! Din and Dave be battle-sworn! She grabs Dave's arm and leaps with him into space with a mighty bound, as Dave squeaks in terror. Fortunately, Din's aura of chaotic flux happens to generate enough breathable atmosphere for Dave to survive as long as he stays close to her. Through it all, Neith has made no comment, but has been sniping the enemy from this unimaginable distance. Her expression of concentration has deepened into a frown at the sight of the Cosmic Destructors, however, and they become her highest-priority targets. Knightlord Thorn: So, they're escalating the battle. It is time for them to see what the Luminescence of a Thousand Dimensions is capable of! He draws his greatsword, brandishing it effortlessly in a single hand, and raises it to the sky. It flashes brilliantly, charging with Thorn's power, and then he points it in front of him. Energy swirls out to detonate within a contingent of demigod supermages, and scoring Typhon's hide. The great dragon roars and turns his baleful gaze to his attack. Thorn smiles tightly, then teleports from the balcony of the Stronghold of Powerplayers to appear in the midst of the enemy. Carian Myste steps into a mirror and reappears in front of a Netherwyrm. He flashes open his pocketwatch at it, and the Netherwyrm vanishes, trapped inside the small mirror within. Quincy grudgingly sets his cameras down, and soars through space, his various eyestalks glowing as he charges up his deific abilities before sending devastating torrents of energy hurtling through the enemy. X gives her sometime-lover a secretive smile, and then she too joins the battle. Chimaat squeezes her father's hand before she too streaks off into the sky. Highemp stares across the vast void and locks eyes with Imeryn, standing on the highest balcony of her palace atop Mega Jonestown Prime's Mount Tall. As the onetime lovers gaze at each other, battle rages between them. Superbeings die and battleships explode by the hundreds. Across the NeSiverse, all eyes are turned to the ages-old conflict, now erupted into cataclysmic war. And some eyes watch even from beyond the NeSiverse. Gul Moff Pfaxarxis: And you're certain you have no knowledge in your databanks of this war? Gul Moff Ichron: The.answer.has.not.changed.since.the.last.time.you .asked. Gul Moff Pfaxarxis: How very curious. A battle of this scope and scale, completely unknown by a device from the end of the multiverse which stores all history. Perhaps they all annihilate each other, and their significance subsequently vanishes. His tone is almost hopeful. Gul Moff Ichron: That.would.not.be.entirely.desirable..Gul.Moff.Pey siant.Guril.is.there.as.well.and.she.is.a.valuable .asset.to.the.PCC. Pfaxarxis does not express the thought that perhaps the PCC would be better off without Peasant Girl. She is brutally effective at accomplishing her missions and has in fact done an extreme amount of good for the PCC...but she never leaves survivors. Just as extreme as her results are her methods. Gul.Moff.Ichron: My.forces.remain.on.standby.should.they.be.needed. as.do.those.of.all.the.other.Gul.Moffs..What.of.yo urs. Gul Moff Pfaxarxis: At my word, they are prepared to unleash hell, but I doubt any hell I contribute would be any worse than what those blighted fools have already created among themselves... Category:Post Category:Pan Post